An Angels wings
by Just a pinch of anime
Summary: An angel that was shot down to heaven in an archery class for the night class she then is kept by the night class and suffers damage to her wing and must stay. With the night class wondering about her and zero wondering if they are dead . what will she do? I do not own vampire knight or its characters however i do own sekki. Please review for more.
1. Falling

" No Aidou, hold the bow higher! Takuma! Aim straighter . Ruka, what are you doing? Akutskei go out and help her !" Shouted the archery instructer. Akutskei ran out to Ruka and helped her aim at the target . " Ok , We need Akutskei,Kaname,Rima and Senri to get out on the field and have a practice !" The order was once again shouted out by the instructor . Kaname grabbed a bow off of the shelf and headed out to the field and got ready to shoot ." Now guys, aim at the sky . Seeing how you guys know how to shoot already, aim for the bird that is flying up diagonally above us , Kay?" Said the instructor. As told Kaname aimed up at the bird and shot the arrow gracefully up into the air and hit the bird , which came swirling down at a fast speed, so fast that you could barley see it in the sky . " Good boy . It's an A+ for you ," the instructor said happily . Kaname, forgetting that this was his sport mark, ran off towards where the bird had fallen to the ground to try and revive it back to a healthy state. When he got to the clearing where the bird landed he saw a large pair of white wings in the middle of the large green clearing. He ran over only to hear a soft moan and only to see that attached to the wide white wings was a girl. She had sandy blond hair and a pale white skin, she had a gold halo surrounding her sandy blond hair and her wings were a crisp laundry white and were as large as a eagle's wings that had been stuck together four times . The blond mess of hair started to move very slowly at first but then she became faster , soon the winged girl had pinned Kaname down and had spread he wings revealing the arrow , which had landed straight in the middle of her left wing." Are you hurt?" Kaname asked " I-I-I-" her eyes closed and she fainted landing on his Chest while kissing him.

- Sekki P.O.V -

I remember flying high in the air, patrolling of course, getting ready to shift with Ame and Kiba when I hit a wall. Not a brick wall but an invisible wall , straight through the middle of my patrol sight of the humans that was when I got shot in my left wing. Then I spiraled downwards towards the hard, unforgiving earth.

I woke up only to see a pair of green eyes in my face and a blond haired , blue eyed boy touching my wings. " G-g-g-get off of

me!" I shout. The boys take a step back and let go of my wing. " Good morning Ms Tenshi ( A/N: Ms angel in Japanese). How is your wing feeling?" Said the green eyed blond boy. " It is um feeling stiff I guess," I reply swiftly yet still unsure about the answer " Well that is to be expected seeing how and arrow went straight through it," replied the blue eyed boy , acting like I was a full on idiot. " what is your name?" The green eyed boy asked me."Sekki," I said sharply . " where am I ?" I ask scared " You are at Cross Academy Sekki-San !" Replied the green eyed boy " My name is Takuma and the other guy over their is Hanabussa ," Takuma stated. I didn't like it here or the people here , living in a world of angels you would begin to know why. Angels are some of the most judgmental beings in the universe , That is why it is so hard to come to heaven , angels are never ' nice ' . We are controlling in every way and form and that is what my parents are and what my brothers are trying to be , so to see 'nice' people , lets just say it is very strange and scary ." Sekki, Are you listening ? " a voice from the shadows asked me . I look into the shadows only to see the boy I pinned down " sorry ,I wasn't listening." I reply back shocked that he was there " I asked you what you were doing in the archery zone when you were flying ? " " What does it matter !? " The words I spat out like venom and they were filled with such disrespect that it would knock anybody dead . " you little bi-" Hanabussa was shouting at me till he got slapped by the brunette boy that had the same color eyes " never speak that word to her Aidou," he said protectively " yes lord Kaname ," he said while he bowed to him . This was when I saw my chance , I ran out of the door faster then any human could and I managed to make it out the door down the long hallway full of doors that started to open which then from every room two people came out . I ran down the stairs and got to the door and was opening it when I felt a single hand get placed upon my pressure point in my neck , I knew with a single jab I could be knocked out or killed but that was not what stopped me. " Seiren ! Place your hand down now !" Lord Kaname said angrily as if this girl was a child touching his precious doll collection full of antiques. " yes lord Kaname ," the girl said retracting her hand away from my neck to her shoulder, then Bowing . Kaname came over a gently grabbed one of my much hated, sandy blond ringlets and gave it a gentle tug. " You are a naughty girl , what do you think you were doing running off from me like that , How about we go upstairs and help that wing of yours , hmm? " He replied as if I was 5 years old. I had completely forgotten about my wing and instantly fell on to the floor in pain as soon as I stretched it . "The medicine has worn off lord Kaname !" Screamed Takuma worriedly . I started to feel dizzy and the next thing I did was probably the most stupid thing I did. Ever. I ran out of the dorm and past the garden ,just realizing that it was night , and straight into a grey haired , lilac eyed guy who had a similar uniform as the other guys only black . " go back to your dorm ,

day class students aren't allowed," he said turning his head as if he didn't care about me " go on or I will call Yuki and the head master to escort you to your dorm. Oh and change your nightgown before you come out , sheesh " I looked down at my once perfectly sewn Lolita dress and gasped at the sight of it. Instead of straight white bows all I found were scraps of what was left and the thread that had come loose and to be honest the actual dress wasn't much better , the lace was torn and the material had long scratches through it I looked horrid, but I felt two times as bad. I soon headed towards what looked like large fountains or small pools and that's when I started seeing black , I turned around and through the black splotches I saw Takuma , Hanabussa , Kaname , Seiren , the silver haired boy and about 10 more chasing me . I ran . Or at least I tried to but my feet weren't going the way I wanted and I tripped over my own two feet and landed head first into the water and ,uncontrollably ,I ended up shutting my eyes.


	2. zero's heart

chapter two

Zero P.O.V

I saw her look back at us and then she tripped over her own feet and fell in to the fountain. My first response was to for me to dive in . The water was as cold as winter itself and it nearly made me give up. But that is just not me . I swam to where see was floating ,just under the water, and picked her up. It hardly took much energy , even bearing the cold, but I knew one of those sissy vampires wouldn't do it . I basically walked back to the bridge and handed her to Kaname and hoped out , that's when I heard something I never thought I would ever hear " Thank you for saving her Zero ," Kaname said " I don't care , " I said as I shrugged him off. She was dripping wet and I realized something I hadn't noticed before , she was gorgeous . Her sand blond ringlets , even when they were wet, framed her perfectly pale face and her lips where as red as rose , she even looked good in that tattered dress she was wearing , she made it looked fashionable . I saw Kaname take off his jacket and place it around her frail , pale body , She shivered in response. I just walked back to my dorm .

I was just sitting in class trying not to think about the girl from yesterday, but I guess I couldn't . I kept on wondering what she has to do with the night class , her aura told me she wasn't a vampire so I wonder what she had to with those beasts in human form. I heard the bell ring and I got my books and went to do patrol . " Zero ! Wait for me !" Yuki shouted so loud that my ear drums wanted to burst . Next thing I saw was yuki with the girl from last night " Zero meet Sekki ,she is new here ." I simply stared at her . The school uniform showed off her skinny legs and her petite figure. She looked up at me and smiled as if I was the first thing good thing she had seen in her life. " good afternoon Zero!" She said excitedly " hi." I said trying to avoid attention . I put on my guardian arm band and headed towards the moon dorms , I soon realized that she was following me so I turned around and saw her staring at my shoulder ,looking at the guardian band that was on it. " what does it mean?" She said softly " it means I help keep the fan girls off of those sissy vampires ," I replied still looking forward. Yuki angrily snapped back at me " they aren't sissies stop making rude comments about them!" she screamed at me " I'm only saying the truth," I scream back " I don't have to take lip from someone who is late all the time !"she screams harder .That was the last straw , I had had it with her and her snarky comments . I grabbed Sekki and left yuki to herself. "Where are you taking me?" She asked quietly " back to the leeches, your there pet are you the not?" I responded with as much enthusiasm as a rock. " Pet? Puh-lease I am hardly my brothers pet let alone those guys!" She nearly boasted her way to the moon with that comment. " how many brothers do you have?" I questioned her as we sat down on one of the many benches that were placed around the school. " I have 5 , me being the youngest in my family and the only girl for that matter," she said in a far off voice as she looked at the setting sun in the distance " Yeah?" " yeah, there is Sora and Sode , they are the twins and the second youngest. My third eldest brother is named Kako, the second oldest is Chi he is very smart as are all of my family and then there is …" she soon trailed into silence " there is …?" I insisted , just trying t take my mind off of skipping duty again and to get to know this pretty girl face to face. " … T-t-there is Chi . He is the eldest and is very much dominant in the family. He makes me feel like a rat in a maze , never to find the cheese or the exit … just lost in an endless way of dead ends and turn off's … He makes us work like pack dogs … what about you?" Sekki urged. " What about me ?" I asked puzzled by her peculiar question. " do you have siblings ?" She giggled because ,presumingly,I was uncertain of her question " I-I-I-I … I have none…."


End file.
